There is a New Reaper in Town
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: Kim dies in a gymnastic accident and joins the ranks of the undead as a Grim Reaper. (A Power RangerDead Like Me crossover)


Fic: There is a New Reaper in Town-Chapter 1, Rated PG-13  
  
There is a New Reaper in Town-Chapter 1  
By Ryan T. Morris  
  
Summery: Kim dies in a gymnastic accident and joins the ranks of the undead as a Grim Reaper. (A Power Ranger/Dead Like Me crossover)  
  
Notes: Dead Like Me and all related characters are the property of MGM Global Holdings. Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of The Walt Disney Company. If you've never seen Dead Like Me you can catch new episodes on Showtime at 10pm on Sundays. Plus, the first season is available on DVD. Please read and review.  
  
My name is George Lass (My real first name is Georgia). I work part time at Happy Time Temporary Employment Services as an assistant to Deloris Herbig, the manager. But, that is just my day job, in actuality, I'm a Grim Reaper. I don't kill people, I don't make people die, I just take their soul. But, I wasn't always a Grim Reaper. No, I was once a living breathing 18 year old college drop out. But, that all changed the day I was hit by a toilet seat that was part of the Mir Space Station. Now, I spend my days working and taking souls around Seattle, Washington. But, I'm not alone, there are a few fellow Reapers that I work with.  
  
First, there is Rube. Rube is our boss. I don't know how or when Rube died. None of us Reapers do. Everyday he gets a list of people who are going to die, where they die, and when. Then, he transfers this information to Post-it notes that he give to us Reapers.  
  
Next, is Mason. Mason was born in England and he killed himself when he drilled a hole in his head looking for a permanent high.  
  
Then, there's Roxy. Roxy was a dancer in the early 80's and she actually invented leg warmers. But, she was choked to death with a leg warmer by a greedy "friend" who wanted all the money for herself. When I first met Roxy she was working as a meter maid. Now, she's a cop.  
  
Finally, there is Daisy. Daisy was an actress, she died in a fire on the set of Gone With the Wind, because she was giving oral to a guy she thought was Clark Gable. Daisy is also my roommate, not by choice, Rube put us together when she transferred here from New York City. We live in a large house that belonged to an older woman that gave it to Mason before she crossed over.  
But, enough about me, let's get started with our story…  
  
Mason, Roxy, Daisy, and I were waiting for Rube, at our usually booth at Der Waffle Haus, it's a German themed restaurant that has a menu similar to those Waffle House restaurants down south. A few moment latter Rube walked in, "Sorry, people, I had an early one this morning." Then, Rube opened his day planner and handed Post-its to Mason, Roxy, and Daisy.  
  
I looked at Rube and asked, "No, Post-it for me?"  
  
"Nope, we are going with Daisy."  
  
"Why? May I ask?," asked Daisy.  
  
"Because, this is your last one," said Rube.  
  
Daisy looked at Rube, smiled, and said, "Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
I couldn't believe it. None of us could. When I became a Reaper, Rube told me that all Grim Reapers are assigned an unspecified number of soles they have to collect and we never know how many until we take the last one. When a Reaper takes their last soul, they get promoted. To where? For what? None of us know. Not even Rube. I took a look at Daisy's last Post-it. It read…  
  
K. A. Hart  
Pink Crane Gymnastic Center  
1044 East Maple Drive  
ETD: 12:37 PM (ETD stands for Estimated Time of Death.)  
  
So, Rube, Daisy and I headed to the Pink Crane Gymnastic Center, we walked inside and saw gymnasts working out on various apparatus. We found some chairs sitting off to the side, above them where some news clippings in frames. We took a glance at them. They were about the gym's owner, Kimberly Hart. She was a gymnast in the Pan Global Games in 1997 and won gold. A few years later she moved to Seattle and opened her own gym. We sat down and I did a quick scan of the gym and saw her. She was near the balance beam working with some young students. "There she is," I said.  
  
"Where?" asked Rube.  
  
"Over there," I pointed.  
  
Rube and Daisy looked over in her direction and saw her walking towards us. She was wearing a light pink jacket and pants. She had short brown hair, she stuck out her hand, and she said, "Hi, I'm Kimberly Hart. Are you three here for the USGF inspection?"  
  
We looked at each other and stood up. Then, Rube said, as he shook Kim's hand, "Yes, I hope this isn't a bad time?"  
  
"No, No, of course not. Just have a seat and I'll be with you in a moment. I just need to finish up with my beginners' class."  
  
"Um, excuse me, Ms. Hart," said Daisy, as walked up to her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What is your middle name?"  
  
"My Middle Name? It's Ann. Why?"  
  
"Oh, No reason," said Daisy, as she brushed Kim's shoulder with her hand. As, Daisy did this white streaks of light move across Kim's shoulder, the streaks are only visible to us reapers. They appear when we "pop" a soul from a body. We usually do it as a courtesy in case of violent deaths. Then, Daisy said, "There was a fly on your shoulder."  
  
"OK," said Kim, in a unsure voice, as she walked back over to the balance beam.  
  
The three of us sat back down, Daisy turned to me and said, "Georgia." Daisy was the only Reaper who called me Georgia.  
  
"Yes, Daisy?" I asked.  
  
"I'm going to miss you."  
  
I thought for a second, me and Daisy were thrown together, and we did get on each others nerves once and awhile. But, I smiled, "I'm going to miss you, too." We turned our attention back towards Kim, she was back with her class. "OK," she said, "Now, I'm going to show you, how to do a series of black flips on the beam." Kim kicked her shows off and climbed on the beam. Unbeknown to Kim or any of her students, but only to us Reapers, a couple of Gravelings were next to the beam. Gravelings do Death's dirty work. Kim while was doing her back flips, one of the Gravelings shoved its partner toward the beam. The Graveling hit the beam, it wasn't a very strong force, but it was enough to knock Kim off balance. Kim's head hit the beam hard and the force snapped her neck. She fell to the floor and there was a small amount of blood on the beam. Kim's students and employees rushed to her side. I looked toward Daisy, but the seat she was sitting in was now empty. "I'm dead. aren't I?" Rube and I turned toward the voice and saw Kim's soul standing next to us.  
  
To be continued…


End file.
